Acquaintances Forgotten
Acquaintances Forgotten is an optional side-quest in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, with a similarly named achievement for completing it. It is given to the player by Frank Pritchard. The attacks on Sarif Industries, followed by the discovery of the backdoor tunnel through Pritchard's firewalls being broadcasted from Derelict Row, has greatly unsettled Pritchard. He has discovered that the person who initially created the hidden backdoor was actually none other than David Sarif himself, and for security purposes thinks Jensen should investigate. Overview This is a two-part quest taking place entirely in Detroit. The first part takes place right after Jensen returns to Sarif Industries from the Highland Park FEMA facility. Pritchard will be in Jensen's office and demands to see him, and there he will give him the quest. He wants Jensen, as Sarif's trusted security man, to confront Sarif and ascertain the purpose of this hidden tunnel. Jensen must then engage Sarif in a dialogue challenge to get him to reveal his secrets, in which case he will learn that Sarif created the tunnel originally to communicate covertly with a private detective that he hired to dig up Jensen's past. NOTE: Following the successful dialog (which should unlock the "Yes Boss" achievement), players MUST return to Jensen's office to READ THE E-MAILS sent to Sarif from Brent Radford. If this is not done the second part of the quest WILL NOT TRIGGER upon the return to Detroit. The e-mails cannot be read after the return because the Sarif building will be locked out due to the riots. The second part takes place after Jensen returns to Detroit from the Picus building and enters the Convention Center. Pritchard will inform Jensen that he has obtained the identity and location of Sarif's private investigator, one Brent Radford. Jensen must then find and confront this Radford to obtain the secrets of his own past. WARNING: It's possible to miss the trigger zone that causes Pritchard to give you this quest. The zone appears to span from somewhere near the entrance to the gas station to the other side of the street, so if you missed it, you can return to this area. However, advancing the main quest any further renders you locked out of this quest. In particular, it's possible to avoid the trigger zone by taking a detour on top of the gas station and through the apartment building to the right when approaching the L.I.M.B. Clinic. Walkthrough Part One Jensen must meet with Pritchard in his office first, before going up to Sarif's penthouse after coming back from the FEMA facility. Then Sarif will most likely be the third dialogue challenge the player attempts, after Zeke Sanders and Wayne Haas. Jensen can either appease the confident, assertive CEO by insisting he needs the information to help his boss, put the focus directly on the backdoor tunnel and claim it as a dire security matter, or go on the defensive, asserting that with his service (especially on this particular day), he deserves to know and Sarif should not hide any security secrets from him. With the Social Enhancer augmentation, Jensen can also threaten to quit, alarming Sarif's Alpha personality. If successful, Sarif will spill everything and even forward the e-mails from the private investigator to Jensen. A surefire method without any extra benefits from the social enhancer is to choose the Refocus option three times, politely and efficiently keeping the subject on the backdoor access, despite Sarif's attempts to change the subject or distract Jensen by semi-goading Jensen. After the third Refocus option, Sarif will be leaning on the back of his chair. Choose Defend for the fourth and final chance. If you have the social enhancer, David's persuasion will rise the first two Refocus options, and drop a bit on the third. The Defend option will raise it back up and score the information. This part of the quest is over for now, though the player will learn some intriguing details from the private detective's e-mails. Note: The player must read the emails to get the achievement later on. Video Part Two Once the player returns to Detroit from meeting with Eliza Cassan, Pritchard will contact Jensen at the Convention Center and set off the second phase of the quest. Upon arriving at Radford's apartment however, Jensen will find an armed suit that must be dealt with, and a severely wounded Radford. Radford will refuse to speak with Jensen until Jensen retrieves a trauma kit in the closet and give Radford a shot of morphine. It turns out the detective is another purist who despises augmentation, and though he's ultimately willing to cooperate, he has nothing but disdain for the "robot", Jensen. Radford will direct Jensen to his storage locker, and to find a woman named Michelle Walthers for further answers. Then he will ask Jensen to euthanize him - he recognizes his wound is serious and even if he survives, he will likely become a paraplegic. Refusing to either get augmented as he despises augmentation or live for the rest of his life in a wheelchair, Radford would rather die whole and needs Jensen to do it as he can't do it himself. Jensen can either bully Radford into living, convince him that life would still be worth living, or convince him that augmentation isn't that bad and even the robotic Jensen is still human. Keeping Radford alive at this point is strictly optional. Euthanizing Radford will grant the Kevorkian Complex trophy/achievement, and will 'not ' count against the Pacifist achievement. 's warehouse being broken into by some hired thugs.]]Radford's security locker is in the alley near the police station. Several armed men in black will be there and must be dealt with; however, police are nearby as there has been rioting in Detroit, and if they hear any gunfire they will become hostile. At this point, the quest comes to an end unless Jensen can hack the safe (or uses the code 4062) in the locker where he retrieves a few photographs of his baby self. It is also necessary to hack the computer (level 3) and read the last e-mail. Next Jensen must track down the mysterious Michelle Walthers. Upon reaching her apartment, he finds that she is a nice but senile elderly woman, who mistakes the heavily augmented Jensen for a Meals on Wheels deliveryman. Jensen will play nice and pretend that he is talking about someone else, but he will need the baby photos to proceed. Walthers then proceeds to tell Jensen, still mistaking him for a delivery boy, about his own past and how she saved his life when he was an infant. At one point Jensen will face a dialogue challenge (Michelle Walters is a beta type personality) and should sweet talk the kind old lady for more information. Eventually. he will get all he can and then can just leave her apartment to complete the quest. Notes *Brent Radford can be talked into allowing an ambulance to be sent with the use of the social enhancer, essentially saving his life. It has no effect on the game or story beyond this, though Jensen's dialogue with Pritchard after exiting Radford's apartment changes based on whether or not Radford is convinced to survive. *The men in suits are heavily implied to work for Hugh Darrow. Darrin Stevens, the man talking on the phone, speaks of a "Mr. Grey", whom he begins to call "Mr. Da...". Also, if you loot the pocket secretary from Stevens' corpse, it is this "Mr. Grey's" itinerary. Among the list of destinations are Singapore, which one could deduce to mean Omega Ranch, owned by Darrow; and Prague, which Darrow himself mentions to have visited, during the interview with Eliza Cassan heard in Hengsha. This is supported by how Darrow greets Jensen soon thereafter at Sarif Industries. *You can lure both the men in suits and the police to fire each other while the police won't be hostile to you. And you MUST NOT fire a single bullet in front of the police. *If you kill Brent Radford, you can search his body for a pocket secretary containing the storage locker's code. Trivia *When reading the e-mails from Radford's storage unit, there is one from a hacker dubbed "zer0cool@planet.hack." This is a reference to the movie , in which "Hack the Planet" is a TV show, and whose main character took the alias "zer0cool". *When Brent Radford is lying on the floor speaking to the other man he quotes The Dude from "The Big Lebowski" when he says that the rug really tied the room together. ru:Старые знакомые Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution side quests Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution achievements